


Morning

by jinsonn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsonn/pseuds/jinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He'd be perfectly happy to stay here forever, curled up in bed with his favourite person, and right now the temptation to try ignore everything else is very strong.</i><br/>idolverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> just a whole lot of gyuhao fluff because this ship is taking over everything  
> (also lbr, can I even write anything that's not fluff?)  
>   
> part of a [30 day drabble challenge](http://haosoon.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:dc) I set myself on tumblr. all the drabbles are separate though so I'll be posting them individually here.

“Kids, let’s wake up.”

Seungcheol’s voice rings out through the dorm, a deep, familiar alarm clock, but Minghao makes no effort to move. He’s awake, barely, slowly becoming more and more conscious with every second that passes, and he scrunches his eyes so they’re closed tighter in an effort to reverse back into sleep mode. It doesn’t work, but Minghao pretends it does anyway, staying exactly where he is. He wants to drag out the minutes he can spend curled up in bed, the comfort of another person’s warmth pressed up next to him, for as long as possible.

“Kids…” Seungcheol calls out again, closer this time. The door opens and Minghao doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that the leader is sticking his head into the room. “It’s time to get up, we’ve got to be out the door in an hour, breakfast in ten minutes.”

“Noooo,” Mingyu groans, once the door has clicked shut again, voicing Minghao’s exact thoughts.

Minghao grunts in response, but otherwise gives no reaction, figuring that’ll be enough to let Mingyu know he’s awake. It works, apparently, because Mingyu starts to shift beside him, and the next thing he knows there’s a head on his shoulder, an arm flung over his chest and a long leg hooked around his hips. Well, guess Minghao’s not going anywhere now. Not that he was planning on moving, but at least now he has Mingyu to blame if they get in trouble.

“If we just stay here and make no noise do you think they’ll forget we’re here and leave with out us?” Mingyu mumbles into Minghao’s chest.

He’s still half asleep, so it takes Minghao a moment longer than usual to translate his reply into Korean before he says it. “You know that never works.”

“I know, but you’re comfy and I don’t want to move,” Mingyu whines, tightening his hold on his hostage.

Minghao’s lips twitch upwards in an automatic smile, his fingers lifting to brush absentmindedly through Mingyu’s hair. He’d be perfectly happy to stay here forever, curled up in bed with his favourite person, and right now the temptation to try ignore everything else is very strong. Too bad Minghao can never seem to forget there’s a real world outside their bubble.

Mingyu lifts his head to rest his chin on Minghao’s chest and Minghao opens his eyes to meet his gaze. “Hey, what if we tell them you’re sick and I, the gracious person I am, volunteer to stay back and look after you?”

Minghao shakes his head with a soft chuckle. “You know that one would never work either,” he points out, as much as he wishes it would. The others would see right through a plan like that. And besides, letting the team down is not an option, even if the other option is staying in bed all day with Mingyu.

“I guess you’re right,” Mingyu sighs. “Too bad though, we could’ve had the whole dorm to ourselves.” He’s grinning now, wide and cheeky, and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Minghao rolls his eyes at that, pressing his hand flat against Mingyu’s face and pushing it away. “You’re such a dork Mingyu. Why are you so embarrassing?”

“You love me cause I’m a dork,” Mingyu replies, still grinning behind Minghao’s hand.

“Who said I love you? I think you got love mixed up with hate,” Minghao teases, still pushing Mingyu’s face away while Mingyu nuzzles back against his hand.

“You love me, admit it.”

“Never!” Minghao vows, shifting his hand to cup Mingyu’s chin, squishing his cheeks together just cause.

Something mischievous shifts in Mingyu’s eyes, and even with his lips forcibly squished into an ‘o’ Minghao can see he’s smirking. Minghao stills, eyes wide, there’s only one thing that follows that look, and it’s definitely too early in the morning for dying.

“Kim Mingyu, don’t you dare.” Minghao narrows his eyes in warning, hand dropping from Mingyu’s face as he tries to shuffle out of reach. It’s too late though, Mingyu’s almost completely on top of him at this point, hold tight enough to keep Minghao pinned to the bed, and he runs his fingers teasingly up and down Minghao’s sides.

“Tell me you love me and I’ll spare you your life,” Mingyu jokingly glares.

He’s giving him a chance to escape, and really Minghao should take it. But he’s stubborn, and besides, not giving into Mingyu that easily is always more fun. So he shakes his head and keeps shuffling, pushing his hands against Mingyu’s shoulders in an effort to push him off.

Then Mingyu attacks. He tickles without mercy, going straight for Minghao’s weak spots, and Minghao’s too busy squealing to be embarrassed at how well he knows them. He wiggles around, twisting his body, legs flailing about, trying to gain some sort of leeway to escape. Mingyu’s an expert at this now, is pretty good at keeping Minghao trapped, but Minghao is stronger than he looks and he manages to push back, his hands against Mingyu’s chest. They roll, both of them falling off the bed together, and Minghao’s back hits the floor with a loud thud.

It doesn’t hurt, but it sounds like it did, and Mingyu stops, concern wrinkling between his eyebrows. It’s sweet, the concern, but unnecessary, and Minghao uses that to his advantage, wrapping a leg around Mingyu’s torso and flipping them over. He’s got Mingyu flat on his back, arms pinned above his head, and he straddles his waist before Mingyu can even catch up with what’s happening.

Mingyu looks up at him, bewildered, and Minghao leans in with a smirk. He’s still panting from the tickle attack, and his breath comes out hot and heavy against Mingyu’s ear.

“I win.”

The door opens then and they both jump. Minghao’s still straddling Mingyu’s waist, but he let go of his arms to sit up, and Mingyu leans up on his elbows as they both turn to see who it is.

It’s Seungcheol again. He’s got an eyebrow raised, but otherwise makes no reference to the position the two of them are in. “You guys better come out soon, or Wonwoo’s going to eat both of your servings of breakfast and I’m not dealing with either of you complaining about being hungry later.”

“We’re coming hyung!” Mingyu promises.

Seungcheol doesn’t look convinced.

“We’ll be out in a second, I swear,”Minghao adds.

Seungcheol still doesn’t look convinced, but he lets it go with a “you better be”, shuffling out again.

Minghao doesn’t move until Seungcheol is gone and the door is closed, but when he does it’s because he’s being pulled. Mingyu has him by the front of his shirt, is tugging him down towards him, and Minghao turns his head to protest but the words get lost the second Mingyu slots their lips together.

Mingyu kisses him, hard but cautious, like he knows this probably isn’t the best time but he can’t help himself anyway, and Minghao kisses him back with similar feeling, his hands moving to hold the sides of Mingyu’s face. He tilts his head, the kiss deepens, and the caution all but disappears as they forget, for a moment, that there’s anything but each other. Minghao’s lips part in a soft gasp and Mingyu’s tongue slips between his teeth, brushing against Minghao's own for a moment, Mingyu’s strong hands warm against his hips.

And then they’re moving again, rolling, and Minghao finds himself on his back, Mingyu once again on top as he pulls away.

“I win.” It’s Mingyu who says it this time, a satisfied smirk wide across his face, and he places one more peck to Minghao’s lips before he’s up and out the door.

Minghao lays there for a moment longer, runs his tongue over his lips. They’re still tingling from the kiss, he can still taste Mingyu there, and he smiles, wide and bright, and it doesn’t fade even after he’s finally joined the rest of them for breakfast.

(It’s later, when the two of them have secured the back seat of the van, their hands intertwined between them where no one else can see, when Minghao leans over to whisper into Mingyu’s ear—so soft Mingyu barely catches it.

“I love you.”)

**Author's Note:**

> (they're too cute and it hurts me  
> someone save me from drowning in the gyuhao feels)  
> comments and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
